Ich Liebe dich Hinata Sama
by Uchiha Henrique
Summary: [U.A]Um simples passeio pode modificar uma relação,de Amizade,para Amor.[Neji x Hinata]


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence e infelizmente só esta fic mesmo que é minha._

_**Finalidades:** "Pensamentos" __(Ações)_

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**---OOO---**

_Era uma manha tranqüila, fresca, calma e ensolarada. Neji descansava tranquilamente em sua cama, com o rosto tapado com o cobertor e com um sorriso de ponta a ponta do rosto, recordando que havia sido promovido a jounin alem de ser dia de folga. Finalmente poderia descansar e não pensar em mais nada..._

**Hinata:** Bom Dia! _(pulando em cima da cama de Neji)_

**Neji:** O que faz aqui! **O///O**

**Hinata:** Você não se recorda do que você me disse ontem!?

**Neji:** Ontem?!Ehhh agora que você me disse...

**-----Flash Back----**

**Hinata:** Neji... Aonde você vai?

**Neji:** Tenho treinamento.

**Hinata:** Ahh... Eu compreendo...

_-...(silencio)_

**Neji:** Por que esta triste?

**Hinata:** Nada é que... Ultimamente você não passa tanto tempo comigo, é só isso.

**Neji:** Você quer que eu passe mais tempo com você? Perguntando enquanto levantava lentamente o rosto de Hinata.

**Hinata:** (corada) S-sim.

**Neji:** Então vejamos... Que tal irmos ao Zôo?Eu não tenho treinamento amanha mesmo.

**Hinata:** De verdade?!

**Neji:** Sim, iremos ao meio dia, e quero te ver arrumada às 11h30min, tudo bem?!

**Hinata: **Certo!

**_--------Fim do Flash Back-------_**

**Neji:** E já se vestiu? Olha diretamente Hinata.

**Hinata:** Claro que sim!

**Neji:** E que horas são Hinata-sama?

**Hinata:** São 11h45min!

**Neji:** Ahhh foi o que pensei 11h45min... SÃO 11h45min JÀ! Dizendo enquanto pulava da cama.

**Hinata:** Você ainda não se vestiu!

**Neji:** Saia do meu quarto eu vou me arrumar!Diz enquanto empurrava Hinata para fora.

**Hinata:** Eu também convidei o Naruto para ir conosco!

_**Plaft!(bate a porta)**_

**Neji:** Ninguém merece! **¬.¬**

_"Droga! Praga na minha vida tem muitos... Justo quando quero ficar sozinho com ela,eu tenho que aturar este Baka,un.Tomara que quebre o pé."_

**Neji:**Bem melhor eu tomar banho, e quem sabe o Naruto não nos alcance...

_15 minutos depois..._

**Naruto:**ARIGATOU OGOZAIMAS POR TER ME CHAMADO NEJI KUN NOSSA É UMA HONRA, EU ATÉ PENSEI QUE DEPOIS DA NOSSA BRIGA NO DUELO CHUNNIN VOCÊ ME IGNORARIA, MAS VEJO QUE SOMOS MELHORES AMIGOS!!!(Abraça Neji) TÁ CHEROSINHO EINH!

**Neji:** _"Que yaoi..." "Hinata-sama... Socorro..."_**T.T**

**Hinata:** Er... Vamos?

_No zôo..._

**Hinata:** Aonde vamos primeiro?

**Neji:** Un... Que tal irmos por aqui, enquanto Naruto vai por lá?

**Hinata**: Mas o Naruto ficaria sozinho, vamos todos nós juntos.

**Neji:** _"É exatamente o que não queria ouvir de você Hinata-sama **¬¬**"_

**Naruto:** Raposas!

**Neji:** Olha Naruto!Seus parentes!

**Hinata:** São bonitas e engraçadinhas, né Naruto?

**Naruto:** Olha, eles parecem gostar de mim, eu nem sei por que...

**Neji e Hinata**: **-.-U** Eh!Eh!Eh! Por quê será...

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan!.

**Sakura**: Oi Naruto, o que faz aqui no Zôo?

**Naruto:** Quer comer ramén ali na lanchonete c-comigo?

**Sakura**: E porque deveria?**¬¬**

**Naruto:** Porque eu vou pagar para voc-

**Sakura:** VAMOS!**n.n** _(puxa Naruto para lanchonete)_

**Naruto:** _"Ela me ama..."_

**Neji e Hinata:** **O.O**

_-... (silencio)_

**Neji:** Bem er... Acho que estamos sozinhos...

**Hinata:** É... Eu queria tanto que o Naruto pudesse ficar mais um pouco. Neji eu vou para casa, ok?

**Neji:** H-Hinata-sama por quê? Afinal não foi comigo que você queria sair?

**Hinata:** Desculpe-me Nissan, mas perdi a vontade... Tchau e desculpe pelo incomodo.

**Neji:** _"Af...Dessa eu não entendi."_

_-... (Silêncio)_

**Neji:** Espere Hinata-sama, irei com você.

**---OOO---**

* * *

Oi, 

Escritor novo, muito prazer.

Bom,vou ser sincero com você.Esta fic é feita de 2 capítulos,ou seja,o outro é o final.Eu simplesmente escrevo devagar,e me desanimo rapidamente,podendo até não termina-la nunca,ou quem sabe em 2010...Talvez.

Peço gentilmente para a pessoa que gostou da fic,me incentivar com uma boa review ou um apenas "_Bom,continue_",ou um "_Ridícula,delete isso que esta fazendo Neji x Hina para lixos como você **¬¬**"_ Compreenderei isso também_.Eh!Eh!_

**Ein kuss für sie!**


End file.
